This invention relates to data analysis software.
Data is available in many forms for many topics and from many sources. The Internet is one example of a data source. The Internet has become an important tool to conduct commerce and gather information. Other sources of data include notes taken on observations including observations of patients that are seeking mental health services. One particularly affected population of individuals, some of which seek mental health services are current or former members of armed services, i.e., military personal.